Judas
by lederra
Summary: After the Phoenix soldiers leave the colony following the loss of the Portal, Boylan searches through what they have left behind. He finds one of the soldiers who had tried to defend the colony battered and bruised in Weaver's quarters. T rating for now but might change as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Judas

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Terra Nova in any shape or form and make no money from this story or any other I write, I am merely borrowing them. I do however own the character of Private Ryan Marshall.

Summary: After the Phoenix soldiers flee the colony after the destruction of the Hope Plaza in the finale, Boylan searches their quarters and finds one of the soldiers captured with Lt Washington when the colony fell, battered, bruised and bleeding in Weaver's quarters.

A/N: Had this idea after finally watching the Terra Nova season and then reading most of the stories on this fandom. I wondered what happened to the other soldiers who stayed behind to protect the colony, Wash they allowed to walk around free but the other soldiers who survived what happened to them, not all of them would have been killed surely.

This is the story of the youngest of those soldiers under Wash's command and the secrets that he holds and the reactions of those around him when those secrets are revealed.

* * *

Boylan walked around the colony, it was after curfew but Boylan didn't care, the soldiers of the Phoenix group were gone. Not long after the portal had been destroyed by Shannon blowing up Hope Plaza, those Phoenix soldiers stranded on this side of the timeline had pulled up stakes, leaving the colony and headed for the Bad lands.

Taylor would be on his way back to the colony in the morning Boylan knew, he had already sent a transmission to the colony leader earlier that night, informing him that he had an empty bar and that it would be nice to see his soldiers once again gracing his threshold, even Taylor would be welcome, he smiled to himself sadly, winning the colony and Terra Nova back from the Phoenix group had been won at a cost, the loss of some very good people amongst them Taylors 2IC, Lt Washington had been killed after she helped the Shannon family escape the colony a couple of nights ago.

So now before Taylor returned he was searching through the quarters that the Phoenix troops had commandeered to see if what they had left behind could be of use to him. He was presently in the quarters that had been commandeered by Weaver, the arsehole who had worked for the Phoenix group and who was Lucas's contact with them, the guy had been an arrogant sod lording it over the colony as if he owned it.

A noise startled him as he made his way through the house, a noise that sounded very much like a muffled whimper, moving as silently as he could he moved into the second bedroom, it appeared to be empty as he entered the room but as he was to step out of the room he heard the noise again.

It was coming from the other side of the room and as he stepped further into the room, on the other side of the bed on the floor curled into a corner he saw the outline of a body and as he knelt down next to the person he gave a gasp, shocked as he realised that the person curled into a fetal position was one of the soldiers who had been taken alive after the fall of the colony. The soldier must have heard him as he knelt down byside him, frightened green eyes snapping open at the sight of him.

xXx

Ryan awoke, cold and sore, there was someone in the room standing over him and he prayed that it was not Weaver or any of the Phoenix soldiers that had beaten him when he had refused to answer Weaver's questions especially not the one who had been in charge of the troopers, one Major Hooper, he had hurt him more than the other soldiers had.

He could still feel the man's horrible coarse hands on him, as he had gripped him hard when he had hauled him up from the floor and then thrown him across the room to crash into the opposite wall. When he had crossed the room and then half yanked the young soldier up from where he had been lying stunned on the floor, his fist had stuck him again and again until the blows had stopped abruptly.

Ryan blearily gazed up at the figure that now knelt beside him and when that figure touched his shoulder he jerked away, a pathetic sob escaping him.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you." He relaxed slightly; he knew the voice of the person who had just tried to touch him.

"B-Boylan?" he croaked, tentatively reaching out to him, Boylan quickly reached down and wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the trembling young soldier and pulled him into his arms.

"Can you walk?" Boylan asked gently, the youngster nodded his head but when he tried to raise himself, his legs failed him and before he could crash back onto the ground Boylan slipped his other arm under his knees, grunting as he lifted him.

"I'm taking you to the hospital kid; need to get your injuries seen to."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it is a small chapter but I always do my first chapters as a sort of taster chapter the following chapters are always longer. If you like please review and let know and if you don't like, well that's up to you if you want to review or not.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning when Taylor and his troops along with the Shannon family and others returned to the colony, Boylan was amongst those who welcomed them back. He was still shaken a little by what he had learned from the doctors at the hospital when he had carried Private Marshall to them the night before.

After depositing the youngster on the bed, they had gone to work and discovered that most of his body was covered in bruises where he had been beaten so severely and had internal haemorrhaging which they had repaired but it was the bruises on the kids pelvis that had shocked Boylan the most, hand shaped bruises, as if he had been held down.

He had tried to get Ryan to talk to him, to tell him what had happened but Ryan as soon as he mentioned the strange hand shaped bruises on his pelvis; the kid had clammed up even more and withdrawn within himself. No matter what Boylan had tried the kid would not look at him much less speak to him, he just turned his head away and curled up into himself under the blanket.

Boylan was back to the reality of the day as he shook Taylor and others by the hand and welcomed them back to the colony.

xXx

Ryan opened his eyes warily for a moment upon waking he thought he was back in Weaver's quarters being interrogated by Hooper. He felt a bed beneath him and for a moment became panicked, his mind going back to the other night.

"How are doing Private Marshall, any pain?"

The perky voice of the nurse who had been on duty when he had been brought in after Boylan had found him cut through his panicked thoughts, he turned his head and stared at her.

"Hello Private Marshall are you with us?"

She asked again when it appeared as though Ryan was not totally aware of his surroundings. Ryan blinked and replied shakily to her question, stuttering a little.

"Y-Yeah…..yeah I'm fine."

"That's good, well you should be out of here in a few days, the doctor says the haemorrhaging you sustained from your beating has been stopped and though you will be sore for a few days there shouldn't be any problems in you leaving as long as you take it easy for a few days."

Ryan zoned out again as the nurse carried on talking, he did not care about going home or back to his duties, and after Taylor found out about him he would be lucky to not be banished. He knew that the commander would find out that he had been sent here by the Phoenix group when he had come through the portal but he had not done what they had wanted.

He had been recruited by them to spy on Taylor and to prepare for their coming but from the moment he had got here, he had not been able to do what they had wanted, he had fallen in love with Terra Nova the moment he had come through the portal and seen clouds in the sky for the first time in his life, he had decided there and then that he would not help the Phoenix Group destroy this wondrous place but he knew that it would be unlikely that Taylor or anyone else would believe him. Ryan sighed unhappily to himself as he continued his internal musings about what would happen when Taylor and the rest of the guys came back from OTG.

"Hey kid...How you doing?"

Ryan turned his head to the sound of one of his fellow soldiers who had been captured when the Phoenix soldiers had come through the portal. The soldier Corporal Tom Ennis had been with him in the brig when he had been dragged out for his interrogation.

FLASHBACK

Ryan sat on the floor of the brig after the colony had been overrun, he was not alone there was Corporal Ennis in the cell with him as well as one other soldier who he did not know. While the other two were talking about what might happen to them Ryan had kept silent, preferring instead to concentrate on a spot on the floor, he was scared, he didn't know what was going to happen to them now or more importantly to him.

A commotion was heard in the hallway outside their cell and all three soldiers glanced up as a couple of the Phoenix soldiers entered the cell, they barely glanced at Ennis and the other soldier before approaching Ryan who was sitting on the floor trying to look as small as he could, hoping against hope that they had not come for him.

"Hello Ryan….Long time no see."

The larger of the two soldiers addressed Ryan as he yanked the teenager up, gripping his arm tightly and getting into his face. Ryan started to tremble as he was dragged from the cell, he was scared about what was about to happen to him but it was the look of anger on both Ennis's face and the other soldiers when they heard their captors calling him by his first name.

END FLASHBACK

"C-Corporal Ennis."

Ryan started to shake a little as he began to panic as the soldier approached his bed; he wanted to get away from the corporal, he knew about him, knew about the Phoenix group he just knew he did.

"Boylan told me you were here, that he found you in Weaver's quarters beaten. What did they want from you?"

Ennis could see that Ryan was panicking as he approached the bed the youth was currently laying on, the expression in the kids green eyes was that of a deer caught in headlights and he looked as though he wanted to bolt and would have done had he been able to.

"P-Please!" Ryan was holding his shaking hands up defensively in front of him as he started to hyperventilate, as another flashback to what had been done to him during his interrogation kicked in.

Ennis stopped, he was concerned about Ryan, he was curious about how the Phoenix soldier had known Private Marshall when he had dragged him out of the cell a few days back and he had his suspicions about that but he was also concerned about what had been done to the kid after speaking to Boylan and he had just wanted to make sure the kid was alright but he could see straight away from the kids reaction to him that he was not.

The sound of a startled squeak brought the older soldiers eyes back to the figure on the bed as Ryan, who in his attempt to back up away from him brought him perilously close to the edge of the bed, Ennis leapt forward to keep him from falling off his bed.

Ryan jerked away, a pathetic sob escaping his lips as he struggled to get away from Ennis who gripped his arms trying to get him to calm down and back onto to the bed. Unable to break Ennis's tight hold on him, he tried to pull back from him, withering in his arms as he became hysterical and started to scream.

xXx

Taylor gazed from the balcony at the command centre around the colony at the destruction that had been wrought by the soldiers of the Phoenix Group during their occupation of Terra Nova. The thought of the amount of work that would be needed to repair all the damage that had been done was going to take a long time to repair and use valuable resources that he knew they would not be able to get from hope plaza now it and the portal had been destroyed.

He rubbed a hand over his eyes as he thought of also not just the physical damage to the colony but also the damage to the colonists and especially of those they had lost. His thoughts turned once more as they had done over the last couple of days to his 2IC Lt Alicia 'Wash' Washington who had been amongst those who had been killed. He turned to go back into the command centre and stared at the damage that had been done to it.

"Commander Taylor?"

He turned to the sound of Guzman's concerned voice as he entered the command centre and saw the expression on Taylor's face, he had been aware of the relationship between Taylor and Wash; a person would have had to have been blind to not have seen it. Not that they had been anything but professional in their reactions towards each other but despite the fact that they had hid it well, it had still been obvious to him and he would have been more than a little surprised if others had not been aware of it.

"I'm fine Guz."

He replied wearily, he had to fine he thought to himself, 'I can't be anything else'.

He glanced over at Guz who with a grim look on his face did not look convinced.

"Really Guz, I am fine."

He walked over to the table in the centre of the room, picking up a chair on the way.

"What's the damage to the colony and how are those of our men who were taken prisoner by the occupying forces?"

Guzman took a breath before he started to give details of all the damage to the colony. He had been to see the surviving soldiers who had been released from the brig following the withdrawal of the Phoenix troops.

He had seen all of them except for one, Private Ryan Marshall, one of the communications specialists; he had been informed that the teenager was in the hospital after he had been found by Boylan while he had been scavenging through what had been left behind.

When he had gone to the hospital to see him, he had walked in on the medical staff sedating a hysterical screaming Marshall who was being held down by not only them but one of the other soldiers who had been incarcerated in the brig, one Corporal Ennis.

He had waited until the sedative had taken effect and Marshall had slipped into a drug induced slumber before approaching Ennis and demanding to know what had happened.

* * *

A/N: I hope you the reader like this so far. I know that Ryan seems like a cry baby but he is not like that normally but suffering from what was done to him by Hooper and is feeling guilty about the real reasons for his coming to TN, etc. As always it would be great to hear from you and your thoughts in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

A number of days had passed since the return of Commander Taylor and his troops following the defeat of the Phoenix soldiers and their subsequent abandonment of colony and Private Marshall was still in the hospital recovering from his injuries. He had expected to have been arrested and thrown into the brig as soon as someone in command had realised that he was there but as of yet no one had come for him.

"You still here kid?"

Turning his head towards the voice that was speaking to him he saw Boylan standing next to his bed gazing down at him.

"Yeah, the doctors said I could leave today."

Boylan studied the teenager as he lay on the bed, he was still concerned for the lad, and he was probably the only person in the colony who knew who Ryan really was. He had spoken to the Sixers leader who had told him something of the boy's background especially who his parent's were and as he looked at him now, he realised that he should have spotted it before.

The boy looked so much like his mother; he had her same jet black hair and a similar bone structure of the face but he had his father's eyes and Boylan could not believe that he had never spotted it or come to that no one else in the colony had.

Realizing that he was staring, he glanced away as he thought back a few days to when he had found the body of Ryan's mother and he realised with regret that Ryan, who she had given up at birth, would never get to know her in the way he had or that she would never know that he was here in Terra Nova.

"So where are you going to go, back to your place. Will you be okay there on your own?"

"I won't be on my own there, I share my quarters with two other soldiers."

xXx

Commander Taylor was gradually picking his way through the mess that the Phoenix group had left the colony in when their troops had fled after they lost to Taylor and his men. There was so much damage done to the colony not just in the loss of material things but colonists as well.

The total dead of those who had been in the colony during the occupation was almost two hundred people including his SIC Lieutenant Alicia Washington, Taylor sighed as he thought about the young woman who had been at his side for so many years, first as a private and then as one of his officers, she had been the best of her generation and on top of that one of the closest friends he had ever had.

Leaning down to grasp another mound of papers he eyes light upon the top sheet, reading quickly he realised that it was a memo about one of the soldiers under his command, Private Ryan Marshall.

xXx

Ryan had barely got back to his quarters when there was a knock at his door, moving from where he had been sat at the counter in the kitchen area he opened the door to find Lieutenant Guzman.

"Private Ryan."

"Sir?"

A little behind the Guzman he could see two other soldiers, that he recognised but did not know well, they looked to be on alert as though they thought he would do something and he noted that they were armed, gulping he glanced nervously back to Guzman.

"The Commander wants to see you…NOW"

Nodding but unable to look him in the eyes, Ryan moved out of his quarters following Guzman, the two soldiers stepping into place behind him as he was escorted to the brig to wait for Commander Taylor.

xXx

Ryan sat at the table in the interrogation room, alone, as he waited for Commander Taylor to make an appearance, he had been waiting for almost two hours but so far there was no sign of the big man himself and the wait was starting to get to him.

He knew the Commander was a busy man and the longer he waited the more scared he was becoming, he started to chew the nail of his thumb on his left hand as the tension started to get to him unaware that he was being watched beyond the closed door to the room.

Beyond the door Taylor watched as the young man who according to the paperwork he had found had betrayed them panic, he considered what he had learned. He thought that he was a good judge of character and he had noticed Private Ryan in the two years that he had been in the Colony, he had always seemed conscientious in his work and that he had cared for the colony and what it stood for but the evidence in the paperwork was damming where this young man was concerned.

Taking a sigh, he waited while the door slid open and entered the room.

xXx

In Boylan's bar, the man in question was sinking his third drink of the day, the bar itself was quiet, most of the colony were still working to repair as much of the damage as they could before they wandered in to drink away their sorrows of the day.

He thought back to the young man who he had become strangely attached to in the last few days, he was not one for sentimentality, it was to him a waste of time but having learned who the boy was, he could not help it. He smirked to himself as he thought about Ryan's mom and how much she would have laughed if she had known about his growing attachment to her son.

Taking another sip of his drink he also thought about Ryan's father and this time with a small degree of glee in his face as he thought about what the reaction would be from the great man himself when he found out he had another son.

* * *

A/N: Just who are Ryan's parents if you know or think you know then please review and let me know and sorry for the shortness of this chapter but the next one will be longer, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Apologies for the delay in updating this story but my muse has been playing up a bit and unfortunately when that happens I have to be in the mood for whatever story I am writing and if the mood isn't there then I generally have to wait until it comes back.

* * *

"TELL ME AGAIN WHAT YOUR REAL PURPOSE WAS HERE SOLDIER."

Taylor shouted at the young soldier Marshall as he sat hunched and dejected in the interrogation room, Taylor had been questioning him for over an hour demanding to know why he had been sent here by the Phoenix group, just what it was he was hoping for in betraying the colony in the way that he had. Marshall flinched when Taylor slammed his fist down on the table and continued to look down at his hands rather than at the angry face of his commanding officer.

"WELL I AM WAITING SOLDIER."

Taylor growled at him again but Marshall continued to defy him, shaking his head as he tried to remain calm but the uncontrollable shaking in his hands betrayed his fear to Taylor. The commander leaned across the table getting into Ryan's face as he continued to shake in fear at what the commander would do to him.

"N…n…nothing sir," he whimpered.

Daring to glance up for a moment Ryan just as quickly turned his eyes downwards at the look of hatred and disgust on his commander's face. He struggled to keep back the tears that threatened to fall, he hated himself that he was so weak but since the attack he had felt like he was nothing and regardless of the fact that he had not betrayed the colony, he doubted that anyone would believe him.

"DON'T LIE TO ME."

Taylor screamed in his face and reaching down yanked Ryan out of his seat by the front of his T-shirt pushing backwards until Ryan's back slammed against the wall of the room. Ryan hissed as the bruises on his back were once again slammed into yet another wall but he managed to keep from crying out.

"Last chance….tell me the truth. Or I will have no option but to banish you from the colony."

Ryan's lower lip trembled and again tears threatened to spill down his face but he managed to hold them back.

"T...T...They said that I had to make sure that no one was able to contact you once the colony fell…..but I couldn't do it. I c.c…couldn't do it."

Shaking his in head in denial, Ryan continued to try and get the commander to believe him.

"I couldn't betray the colony….I didn't betray the colony, you have to believe me sir."

Taylor looked in disgust at the young man he had up against the wall, he was disgusted with him at his betrayal of the colony and his fellow soldiers who had died for the colony while he had been safe because of his betrayal.

Growling he threw Ryan to the ground and yelled for the soldier who was waiting outside in the hallway. Entering he waited for orders from Taylor who continued to glare at Ryan, still crouched on the floor where he had landed after being thrown.

"Lock this traitor up."

xXx

Ryan slid down the wall of the cell after he was roughly pushed inside; the soldier who had escorted him from the interrogation room to his present abode had not been gentle in his handling of him as he had picked him up off the floor and then dragged him out of Taylor's sight.

Pulling his knees up against his chest, making himself as small as he could Ryan wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his head into his arms. He so wanted this nightmare to end, for the commander to believe him when he had told him the truth but he held little hope that he would be believed and dreaded that he would be exiled from the colony, like others who had in the past.

xXx

Normality was slowly returning to Boylan's bar as colonists and returning soldiers gathered together to drink to the success of their fight against the mercenaries of the Phoenix group and to remember those that had been lost.

Boylan was busy serving what booze he had left that had not been taken when he saw Guz enter the bar and make his way over to a table at the back of the room, the man looked tired and despite the customers wanting a drink who had to be served, he grabbed a bottle as he wandered over to where Guz was sat.

"Free drink on the house Guz, at least the first one or maybe more depending on how long you are staying."

"What do you want Boylan, you never give anything away for free."

Guz eyed the man standing at the side of the table where he had stopped to try and relax for a few moments, not that he had time to relax what with everything that needed to be done to get the colony back on its feet.

"Guz I am appalled that you think that I am after something."

Guz continued to look at him with a raised eyebrow, as he studied the man. Grabbing a seat Boylan sat down as he leaned forward to Guz.

"I heard that young Marshall has been taken in for questioning by Taylor over his 'betrayal' of the colony."

Guz knew it; he knew that Boylan was up to something when he had spied the man approaching the table at which he sat.

"You know I cannot discuss security matters with you. Marshall will be treated the same way as any other who goes against the good of the colony."

"Only if he is guilty Guz and I don't believe the boy is."

"You can't be sure of that Boylan, everything we have seen so far in the paperwork that the Phoenix mercenaries left behind, says he is."

"Yeah well not all their paperwork is necessarily correct….nor his come to that."

Guz sat up at Boylan's words.

"What do you mean?"

"For one thing Marshall is not as old you guys think he is and his surname is not Marshall, well it is Marshall now but not when he was born."

"Boylan what are you going on about?"

"When Marshall was born his real mother gave him up for adoption, she was a career soldier. She was a wonderful woman. One of the best who gave her life for those she believed in."

Guz watched Boylan's face intently as he continued to speak to him he noticed the sad look that crossed the man's face as he spoke about Marshalls mother.

"Boylan….Who was Marshall's mother?"

"Lieutenant Washington."

* * *

A/N: Things are not looking good for Ryan and what will be Guz's reaction to the news that Washington was Ryan's mother.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me again what you just said Boylan and just how it is you came by this information."

Taylor stared across his desk at Boylan who was standing before him with Guz off to one side, the last person he had expected to see that morning was Boylan and he certainly had not expected the information about Private Marshall that he had just been given.

"Ryan Marshall is Lieutenant Washington's son and he is not as old as you all think he is, he's only seventeen years old not the nineteen you thought he was, I know this because I got the information from the commanding officer of the mercenaries, private quarters while I was scavenging before you guys came back."

Boylan shrugged as he finished his speech to Taylor, staring at the man's face to see what his reaction to his news would be.

"That information could be wrong, planted by the mercenaries for you or someone else to find. "

Taylor turned his back to Boylan, his hands clasped behind him as he moved from the desk to peer out of the window, taking in the state of the colony as he digested internally what Boylan had just told him.

"It changes nothing concerning Marshall, he betrayed this colony and he has to pay for his crimes."

"For god sake Taylor, just because you found information stating that Ryan betrayed the colony, information by the way that could have been planted by the same people that could have planted the information about who Ryan really is and who is parents are. At least with the question of the boy's parentage and age you can do medical tests to find out if the information that I found is correct. I am willing to bet that Ryan did not betray this colony despite the evidence against him, as we all know false evidence can be planted that looks to be truthful even when it is not."

Taylor turned sharply and glared at him before turning to and addressing Guz. He wanted to be sure that what Boylan had said was the truth and despite the evidence against Marshall, he had believed the teenager when he had questioned him the day before.

"Guz, what do you think? Could the information that Boylan found be correct?"

Guz who had been listening silently and watching the commanders face for any reaction to the news about the private's possible parentage while Boylan repeated the information he had told him the night before.

Part of him had not wanted to believe Boylan when he had told him but as he thought about it during the night, he had started to wonder if the information was in fact correct and that in turn had started him thinking about whom Ryan's father might have been. He knew that Wash and Taylor had had an on/off relationship about eighteen years ago despite the fact that Taylor was married and loved his wife deeply but Guz also had had a brief fling with her and he had wondered if by any chance that perhaps the boy was his.

"When Boylan first told me sir, I thought he must have been incorrect but as I thought about it during the night, I realised that there was a possibility that what he told me could in fact be true and as for the information that Ryan betrayed us and the colony…I'm not so sure he did, I think the boy might be telling the truth sir and as Boylan has said there are medical tests that can be done to prove whether or not Wash was Marshall's mother but also who the father may possibly be. At the same time we will also be able to discover if Marshall is as young as Boylan claims he is."

Taylor gritted his teeth as he pondered his words and it seemed as though he was not going to listen to either his or Boylan's words but he sighed sharply and looked back at Guz.

"Do it, take Marshall over to the medical centre and get the tests done, at least in this case we can find out the truth or not and as for the possibility of him maybe being a traitor and what to do about it, we will cross that bridge after the results of the test. Guz I want you to take him over there and stay there until the tests are done and then return him to his cell."

"Sir."

Guz nodded once to Taylor before strolling out of the command post.

xXx

Reynolds had been on guard duty outside the command post at the time that Boylan had been talking to Taylor and overheard everything that had been said. He was presently making his way over to quarters pondering over the information he had heard about Marshall, he was finding it difficult to believe that his housemate was as young as Boylan claimed he was and the information that he was Wash's son or might be the lieutenants son was an even bigger shock.

He liked Ryan and had liked the young communications specialist ever since the first day the lad had arrived at the colony and to now find out that he was not who the thought he was disturbing to him. He really hoped the information about him was false and the lad could clear his name, he knew if it wasn't that it was unlikely that Taylor would allow him to remain in the colony and that he would be banished.

xXx

Ryan was still sitting on the floor of his cell, he had not moved from his place on the floor since he had been pushed roughly into the cell the night before when he heard Guz ordering the guard outside to open the door. Struggling to his feet he stood shakily as the unsmiling man entered the cell, glancing around briefly before spotting him at the back of the cell.

"Come with me."

"S…S…sir."

Ryan stuttered as the older man approached him, he managed to mostly control his fear and only flinched slightly as Guz reached for his arm, if Guz noticed the flinch he said nothing and dragged Ryan out of the cell passing the guard who glared threateningly at the teenager as he was pulled past him.

Ryan stumbled as he was pulled out of the detention area, the bright light of the sun blinding him a little as he was pulled across the compound towards the medical centre. Colonists glanced momentarily at him as he and Guz passed them and he imagined them hating and loathing him. Condemning him although they knew nothing of what had happened or what was going on, Ryan chewed his lower lip and kept his eyes on the ground.

Guz pushed open the door of the medical centre and immediately spotted Dr Shannon across the room. He marched up to her, forcibly but gently shoving Ryan towards a cubicle, ordering him to stay put as the doctor approached.

"Lieutenant Guzman, what can I do for you?"

She asked while peering curiously at Marshall, she knew he had been released from the hospital the day before but he did not look like he needed to be back in despite the dark bags under his eyes and the obvious exhaustion on his face.

"We need some tests done on Marshall doctor, Taylor's orders."

"Okay what sort of tests?"

Glancing at Ryan, he told the doctor exactly what sorts of tests were required. The doctor glanced in shock and surprise at Ryan before leaving them both to get the items she needed to do both, the tests for proving Ryan's parentage and his age but also the one that might prove who the young mans father was.

* * *

A/N: So who would you like to be Ryan's father Taylor or Guz? Review and let me know, if no one does I'll pick the father.


End file.
